revuestarlightfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoshi no Dialogue
Hoshi no Dialogue (星のダイアローグ, Star Dialogue) is the third single by Starlight Kukugumi. The title song, Hoshi no Dialogue, is used as the opening for Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight. Tracklist # Hoshi no Dialogue (星のダイアローグ) # Discovery! (ディスカバリー！) # Hoshi no Dialogue (星のダイアローグ)［Instrumental］ # Discovery! (ディスカバリー！)［Instrumental］ Lyrics Kanji= • • • • • • • • 全員 ( / ) あの星を掴むのはだあれ？ 塔の頂上で ( / / / ) 静かに灯った炎が　アツく胸を焦がしていく ( / / ) 運命の輪　舞台の上で躍らされている訳じゃない 飛びたて 確かにあの日見たんだ 弾けた星のキラめき 色褪せた約束に 指が触れるまで 幕開け前に始まる 目の前で綴られてく ( / ) 生まれ変わった私は ここでキミに逢えた もう一度 ( / / / ) 歯車が回り始めたら 二度と止まらない ( / / ) 季節は躊躇いを置いて進む　本気で駆け抜けて ( / ) 一人だけじゃ見つけられない　夢だったから さあ一緒に掴むよ 出番をずっと待ってた 光のない舞台袖 待っている人がいる 優しい笑顔で 風に吹かれた扉絵 開かれたページの果て ( / ) 誰も知らない結末 きっと明日になれば たどり着く ( / ) 降り注いだ star light あの頃には戻れない 何も知らなかった日々 胸を刺す衝撃を 浴びてしまったから あの時キミも見たでしょう 弾けた星のキラめき 掴むから |-| Rōmaji= • • • • • • • • everyone ( / ) Ano hoshi o tsukamu no wa daare? Tou no choujo de ( / / / ) Shizuka ni tomotta honoo ga Atsuku mune o kogashite iku ( / / ) Unmei no wa butai no ue de odorasarete iru wake ja nai Tobitate Tashika ni ano hi mita n’da Hajiketa hoshi no Kirameki Iroaseta yakusoku ni Yubi ga fureru made Makuake mae ni hajimaru Me no mae de tsudzurarete’ku ( / ) Umarekawatta watashi wa Koko de Kimi ni aeta Mou ichido ( / / / ) Haguruma ga mawarihajimetara Nidoto tomaranai ( / / ) Kisetsu wa tamerai o oite susumu honki de kakenukete ( / ) Hitori dake ja mitsukerarenai yume datta kara Saa issho ni tsukamu yo Deban o zutto matteta Hikari no nai butaisode Matte iru hito ga iru Yasashii egao de Kaze ni fukareta tobirae Hirakareta peji no hate ( / ) Daremo shiranai ketsumatsu Kitto asu ni nareba Tadoritsuku ( / ) Furisosoida star light Ano koro ni wa modorenai Nani mo shiranakatta hibi Mune o sasu shougeki o Abite shimatta kara Ano toki kimi mo mita deshou Hajiketa hoshi no kirameki Tsukamu kara |-| English= • • • • • • • • everyone ( / ) Who will be the one to take hold of that star? Atop the tower ( / / / ) The flame that was lit quietly is now scorching my heart ( / / ) I’m not being made to dance onstage in the circle of fate Take flight! That day, I definitely saw The light of a star that had burst open Until my fingers touch That faded promise… It begins before the curtain rises And is woven before my eyes ( / ) Here I was reborn And met you Once again ( / / / ) Once the gears have started to turn They’ll never stop ( / / ) The seasons continue, leaving hesitation behind, so run through them with determination ( / ) Because it was a dream I couldn’t achieve alone Let’s take hold of it together I’ve been waiting a long time in the darkness of the wings For my cue to come on stage There are people waiting for me With kind smiles When the wind blew the book open, At the end of the page that it opened to ( / ) Was a conclusion no one knows about Surely tomorrow We’ll reach it at last ( / ) Into my open hand I can’t go back now To those days when I didn’t know anything Because I’ve been showered With blows that pierce my chest You saw it that day too, didn’t you? The light of a star that had burst open 'That I can reach out my hand and take hold of it'https://ejtranslations.wordpress.com/2018/12/13/shoujo-kageki-revue-starlight-hoshi-no-dialogue References Category:Discography:Starlight Kukugumi Category:Music Category:Anime music Category:Revue Songs